


The Mistletoe Mystery

by predilection



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone put mistletoe in the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> muse_in_denial told me to write Jungle Fury fic about mistletoe. So I did. She also betaed this. ♥

Lily noticed it immediately. "Hey," she said, insuring Theo's attention by jostling his shoulder with her own. She gestured towards RJ's corduroy chair at the other end of the loft. "Look."

He turned and it took him a moment to realize that she wasn't so much gesturing to the chair as what was directly above it. Hanging from the ceiling was a sprig of mistletoe.

"Mistletoe," he said. It wasn't quite a question. At JKP, on a strangeness scale that went from one to ten, mistletoe was a negative two.

Lily grinned and clung to his arm conspiratorially. "It looks like RJ has an admirer."

Theo couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows. "You're saying someone put mistletoe above RJ's chair because someone wants to kiss him," he interpreted.

Lily's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm betting it was Casey."

Theo groaned. "I'm not sure I want to know."

"Hey, Fran!" Lily called. She didn't release Theo's arm so Theo was forced to turn when Lily angled herself to shout down the stairs.

"Yes!" Fran called back. "Is something the matter?"

"Someone put mistletoe above RJ's chair!" Lily shouted in reply. There was a crash from the kitchen and a moment later Dom ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Fran followed shortly after him.

Dom ran up to the chair. He didn't stand under it, but he was close enough that he had to crane his head upwards to see the plant hanging from the ceiling. "Well, what do you know..." he commented to no one in particular.

"Who put it there?" Fran asked, coming up beside Dom, and when Dom noticed her, Theo was sure Dom would pull her towards the chair just so he could kiss her. Instead, Dom got a silly look on his face and rubbed his chin.

"Who do you think put it there?" he asked, eyes laughing.

Fran pouted. "I don't know," she admitted.

Theo sighed when Lily dragged him towards them. "Are we really going to spend our time wondering who wants to kiss RJ?" he asked.

"It's probably Casey," Lily repeated.

"What was probably Casey?" RJ asked, entering the loft from the direction of the bedrooms. He eyed them with curiosity as he approached his chair.

"Um," Fran began. "It's just that..."

"We think you have an admirer," Dom said.

RJ raised an eyebrow as he simultaneously raised one of his hands. "What would give you that idea?" he asked.

Dom opened his mouth to answer but it turned into a smirk when he heard Casey climb the stairs, evidently back from his shopping trip.

"Oh nothing," Dom answered finally. "Just something Casey did."

"Hey, guys," Casey called from the top of the steps. He walked towards them casually, and Theo wondered if he was going to ask why they were all crowded around RJ's chair.

Casey didn't ask about it. In fact, he didn't even bat an eye. As he approached them, he asked Dom, "What did I do?"

Dom tried to suppress his grin and was only half successful. "Why don't you tell us?"

Casey ignored him and much to Theo's surprise, sat down in RJ's chair. "See," Lily whispered in his ear. "It was Casey."

What Theo saw was RJ standing in front of Casey with his arms crossed. "You happen to be... in my chair," RJ pointed out.

Casey looked up at him. "I like your chair."

"Yes," RJ said. "I've noticed that. Which is why..." RJ raised his left hand and pointed his index finger towards the ceiling. "I was ready for you."

Casey blinked in confusion and looked up. His realization dawned at the same moment RJ leaned in to press a kiss to Casey's cheek.

The second it was over, Dom whooped and began to clap. Lily laughed. Theo felt the edges of his lips quirk when he noticed the wide-eyed look on Casey's face. He tugged on Lily's arm and whispered, "What were you saying about Casey?" The mistletoe was clearly RJ's doing.

In response, she giggled into his collarbone. "I was wrong," she conceded, and he reached out to hold her close.

As he embraced Lily, he looked over her shoulder to see Casey recover from his shock, grab RJ by his collar and pull him in for another kiss.

"Alright," Dom admitted to the loft, though his gaze lingered on Fran, "RJ is a genius."

When RJ and Casey parted, RJ said, grinning, "Yes, I am." Casey rolled his eyes, and then kissed RJ again.


End file.
